Insert Cliche Title Here
by Misskinny
Summary: Tired of seeing original ideas and thought process thrown out the window? Want to scream every time someone acts out of character? Then turn away now, this isn't the book for you. Or: in which we devote a book to the countless cliches seen in YJ FanFiction.


**Title** : Insert Cliche Title Here

 **Summary** : Tired of seeing original ideas and thought process thrown out the window? Want to scream every time someone acts out of character? Then turn away now, this isn't the book for you. Or: in which we devote a book to the countless cliches seen in YJ FanFiction.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters.

 **—DO SOME WEIRD DIVIDER** **LINE** **BECAUSE THE AUTHOR DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LINE THING—**

The team was on a mission, like every other mission. Of course it was a stakeout mission because they were never sent on any other kind of mission.

Not to mention that they were in Gotham despite the fact that Batman didn't like other heroes in his city. They also didn't know what they were looking for. But this was totally normal.

"I'm bored" Wally yelled obnoxiously despite obviously needing to be quiet, stuffing seventeen chips into his mouth at once. "Let's go closer."

It was no shock to anyone that Wally wasn't taking this seriously as he was always obnoxious and loud. "I don't think that's a good idea, chap." Said Kaldur, voice for some reason thick with a British accent. "Let us instead go for a swim and talk about improving our missions." He said, flipping through a book of endangered fish.

"Guys, look, somebody is sneaking into the abandoned warehouse which is also on the abandoned pier." Robin said, pointing frantically at the shadowy person that was indeed sneaking into the abandoned warehouse on the abandoned pier, since their missions never happened anywhere else. "Let's get in closer."

Artemis drew her bow and growled like a cornered dog. "I say we attack this person. Who cares about the rules? I do whatever I want, whenever I want. I was raised to never be told what to do."

"Shut up, *insert unclever insult here, I didn't even listen to what you said but I want to start an argument with you!" Wally yelled, shoving ten hot dogs down his throat.

"Oh yeah, Baywatch?" She shot back, since Baywatch was the only insult she ever used ever. "I think you-"

"I'm going to cut you off for what I think is clever dramatic affect!" Conner roared, "even though I've worked with Black Canary on my anger, I still have uncontrollable rage and I'm going to risk the whole mission to showcase that anger for no reason!"

M'gann swooned, a dreamy, star-crossed look went over her. "You do that you hunk of a man. I love you but I'm too shy to say anything." She then blushed profusely and looked away shyly.

"No, Conner! Don't!" Robin yelled, but it was too late as he sprinted roaring like a tiger toward the abandoned warehouse on top of the abandoned pier.

"Come on, Meghan and Artemis and Kaldur and Robin, let's stupidly run after him without forming a plan while Kaldur says something like, 'let's make a plan..or not'." Wally yelled, nobody noticed that he used their first names instead of their superhero names.

"Let's make a plan..or not." Kaldur said, losing his accent momentarily before the author remembered he still needed one. "Top of the morning! I guess I'll just have to follow, don'tcha know?"

They all rushed into the building, only Megan (ignore that the author keeps changing her name) noticing that Conner had somehow managed to be stripped of his shirt.

"Where's the guy we saw?" Artemis asked, raising her bow to the shadows surrounding the place. It was nighttime and very dark, there were a lot of boxes around the place as well as joker cards scattered everywhere and a joker head painted in blood on the wall.

Suddenly crazy laughter was heard.

"I should know exactly who this is, in fact we all should, but for dramatic effect we have no idea until the last minute that the man in this room is in fact the person we all think it is!" Robin said, looking wildly around the room since he had absolutely no idea who this could be.

"Show yourself!" Conner yelled since he couldn't yell anything less cliche.

Suddenly a man walked in with bright green hair and a crazy smile, slowly laughing. "Junior Justice! How fun!"

"It's the Joker!" Wally yelled positively amazed. There was absolutely no way they could know that! "What are you doing here?"

Me'gan looked up shyly from her firm stare at Superboy's exposed chest and said. "Really, I wonder why we're here. I mean, Batman would never send us to Gotham unless he absolutely had to. And how did we not know who was going to be here? How did we not know the Joker was going to be here? Why didn't Batman tell us what we were going to do? Why-"

"Mega'n!" Kaldr interrupted, once again losing his accent. "That's a lot of questions that are supposed to be left unanswered! Don't worry about basic logic."

Megan blinked, and found herself snapped back into her cliche self. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm going to start crying my eyes out!"

She sobbed into her hands, indeed sobbing her eyes out. Conner, drew her into his bare chest, by even though she had been previously swooning over him she didn't notice.

"Don't cry, sweet cheeks." Wally said, "I'm right here and I'll keep you company forever. It's so obvious you like Superboy that even I'd have to notice eventually, but I'm going to keep aimlessly flirting with you like I do with every other girl!"

"You're so stupid, Wally!"

"Why don't you two just get a room?" Asked Robin because he never exclaimed anything else.

Suddenly, they all remembered the Joker was there, turning towards the man who had been quietly and patiently waiting for him to be important again. "I'm going to set bombs off all over the city! And you can't do anything to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

The laughing goes on for a while.

"...HAHAHA." He said, amazing everyone he could do that all in one breath. "I'm going to say something else that shows an unclever pun then laugh again!"

"You'll never get away with this, Joker!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, won't I? I'm already ten steps ahead of you, bird brain. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA…"

Repeat for a few sentences.

"...HAHAHAHAHA."

"You'll never get away with this, Joker! You're outnumbered!" Yelled Robin, ignoring that he repeated the same cliche sentence and pulled out his bird-a-rang and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, am I?" The Joker shot back mysteriously. Suddenly, a crazed laughter echoed from the rafters and a young girl with striking green hair the flowed beautifully down to her waist, delicate pale skin, and a puffy black and white dress jumped down looked at them. "Behold my totally not cliche partner Ace who it totally not clichely named!" He grinned widely. **(A/N: please tell me if u liek my oc she's kind of based off of myself and..*insert really long and unnecessary author's note that could totally be said at the end but we're putting it in the middle for no reason*)**

"Hi there! I'm totally insane because my dad's the Joker somehow how messed up is that anyway I'm just going to keep talking and try and distract the reader from the fact that I'm the most cliche villain oc ever and-"

Suddenly, Ace's eyes widened dramatically and she dramatically threw her hand over her face and burst into tears. "Oh woo me! Please, I want to turn away from my life of evil and instead turn to good! Please, take me away from my father and ignore that this is spontaneous and has no real reason behind it!"

Tears filled the team's eyes as she convinced them whole heartedly that she meant every word. "Oh Ace, we're going to ignore the fact that we just met you and that you're potentially clinically insane and dangerous and definitely accept you onto our team!" Wally cried, throwing himself at Ace's feet. "Please accept our invitation!"

Ace teared up and grabbed Wally's hand, "Oh thank you Kid Flash! I accept. Sorry Dad, but I'm tired of being evil!"

The Joker, who was temporarily forgotten about and therefore didn't do anything during this whole exchange, just nodded. "I'm going to fight to get you back because that's what every villain mentor does but I'm not going to stop you from getting taken because then the story would have no plot. I'm also going to forget about the whole bomb situation and let you leave."

"K bye"

Then the heroes walked off with their newest partner who would become Batman's partner for some reason because Batman just accepts random villain street kids into his home now and take the most non-cliche name ever (Mockingbird). She would fight to forget her past and use her timeless beauty and perfect-at-everything to become the greatest superhero ever. She also started dating Robin because he's everyone's number one pick.

And now I'm going to end the book here even though there's a lot of things still unanswered and the ending was confusing.

 **—DO SOME WEIRD DIVIDER LINE BECAUSE THE AUTHOR KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LINE THING—**

So... what did you think? XD

I tried to make this as cliche and poorly written as possible. Do tell me if I did a good job! And the ending was purposely rushed :P

Also.. this may or may not be a one shot. Haven't decided yet. Feel free to send me ideas in just case!


End file.
